molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vault Dweller
The Vault Dweller battled Mad Max in Mad Max Vs. The Vault Dweller, later being replaced by The Chosen One and others. He was voiced by EpicJones1 in his MERB debut. Information on the Rapper The Vault Dweller (name given by the player) is the protagonist of the first Fallout game. He or she is sent out into the uncharted wasteland to find a new water chip to save their home of Vault 13, and along the way discovers and eventually stops a conspiracy to replace what is left of humanity with mutants. Upon their final return to Vault 13, the Vault Dweller is told by the Overseer that they have from their experiences outside become too different from how life in the vault needs to be, and banished. If the player's choices throughout the game have established the Vault Dweller as an immoral character, they will murder the Overseer before leaving. The Vault Dweller is later established to have founded a tribal village called Arroyo and be survived by a grandchild known as The Chosen One, who is the protagonist of Fallout 2. He also appears as an old man in the non-canon and fan-hated Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Lyrics Verse 1: Maaaaybe you should start retreating, Raggedy Man: Hop over back to your tribe, and stick to playing their Peter Pan. Your Goose is bound to be cooked when I kneecap a punk down, 'Cause I'm the Master with a Blaster who decide who run Junktown! I'll make a Bloody Mess of you, FUBAR as any Centaur, Loot your mutilated corpse, and then record it in my memoirs! Your Intellect is limited; I'm Gifted, full of genius: Decimate you like the Khans, and never let you pull a phoenix, When I cut off your toes, leave you a shell of a man, And blind you with my Red Ryder, just as well as I can. Part you on the terms I did my Overseer back at home, And you won't see Tomorrow–morrow; never get to Thunderdome! Spitting rhymes with S.P.E.C.I.A.L. style, aimed to put you in your place, And Pox–eclipse your lines, as sterile as the Super Mutant race. My California raps will put your Tupac tribute straight to shame; I've got a BFF in Dogmeat. What's your mongrel even named? Verse 2: Wanna talk about Sands? I'd be a pro on the subject: Watch me grace a barren land and plant the seeds of a Republic. You're as big a fool as Harry, the mutie Unity bumpkin, And I'll beat you black and blue before I smash you like a pumpkin. Bitch, you battle like a brahmin; yo, your other head is missing! Wrong the Dweller, you'll be pressed to find a Deathclaw less forgiving. Raider–razing, hater–hazing, ace trailblazer of a guy; I built Arroyo, but my poems' flow is never running dry! Verse 3: It's time to drop a bombshell: I'm packing backing, got a team; Three friends to leave you like Lou Tenant: come apart at the seams! The first'll make grandpappy proud when he's inheriting the scene, And so I'm out; you'll find me up at the Café of Broken Dreams. Trivia *First character whose identity is customized by the player in their native game. Category:Characters